


Two Years Ago

by Enigel



Category: Traveler
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Traveler, Traveler/Jay, 2 years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Ago

Two years ago, he had a girlfriend, a career, and two good friends.

One year ago, he had the greatest shock of his life, and then the whole host of government agencies after him.

Six months ago, he had the certainty that his life would never go back to normal.

Today he has Will, gasping under him, hands bound. He could break free anytime, they both know it, so maybe Will is indulging him. Or maybe, thinks Jay as Will closes his eyes and pleads in a rough, broken voice, he's indulging himself - pretending that he's the one without control, pretending that he's just as lost as Jay feels.


End file.
